


Shameless

by pxnsophical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, clothed orgasm, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnsophical/pseuds/pxnsophical
Summary: Credence gets some gentle touch during a movie and finds that he's a bit more... excitable than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This absolutely is not my best work, my better ones are taking a bit longer to write (ayeeee) so I put out this man as a lil thing to hold people over so they wouldn't be mad at me.

    You’d just put the finishing touches on cleaning the living room when you glanced at the clock. 8:13. Credence was supposed to be here thirteen minutes ago, and Credence was never late to a meeting between the two of you. Granted, this was the first time it’d been at your home. Perhaps he’d gotten nervous and decided against coming. It wouldn’t surprise you, Credence wasn’t so great at facing his fears and needs head on. You sighed softly, walking to your coat rack to slip on a soft black coat. Grabbing your house keys, you set for your front door to embark on your hunt for Credence. You swung open the door, head down, focused on locking the door. When you turned around and set a foot forward to begin walking, you jumped in fright. “Credence!” You nearly shrieked, hand landing dramatically on your chest in an attempt to calm your stuttering heart. He looked down at his shoes, arms behind his back. His lips parted slowly and you waited for him to think through what he wanted to say, standing in the cold hallway of your apartment building.

 

“I- I got scared.” He whispered, confirming your suspicions. “What if she finds out?”

 

    Mary Lou had been invited to several of the Southern states by major news publishers who offered to pay her -and only her- way down there and for a hotel to stay in. She obliged, thankful for the opportunity to spout her shit in even more regions of the United States. Credence was thrilled. He’d spoke almost animatedly about it during your afternoon rendezvous behind Kowalski’s pastry shop, and your heart had quivered a little at how relieved he was and almost immediately you’d suggested that if he wanted to leave that god forsaken home for a little while, he could come to your house. ‘We could have a movie night! You’d suggested. His response was less than excited but you could see a tiny fire roar to life in his eyes and that was enough for you. A spark of life in Credence, if only for a moment.

 

    You didn’t really have an answer for his question but you knew you needed to find one to quell his fears and calm him down. “She won’t, but if she does I’ll tell her I wanted to see ‘the freak’-“ he winced, “up close and threatened you to come.”It wasn’t much but it was all you had and you could see him mulling it over slowly in his mind. You took a step forward so you’re bodies were mere inches away from each other and reached over to softly grip his wrists. The effect was immediate and he melted slightly, head raising to face you. “Okay.” He said quietly. You released him to reach for your keys but his hand shot out to grip you, eyes pleading. You nodded, grabbing his wrist once more before opening the door with your free hand. You guided him through the door, and released him quickly to shrug your coat off and put your key on the hook. He didn’t seem to be inclined to move so you sidled up closer to him and reached for his shoulders. He started, breathe rushing in in a quick gasp before he relaxed under your fingers. You slid them under the shoulders of his shirt and slowly ran your hands down his arms, carrying the heavy material with them. You caught the coat before it dropped to the floor and threw it on the hook as well.

 

   You momentarily forgot his need for physical contact and started walking towards the kitchen to make the two of you some snacks, but stalled when you heard a soft whimper from behind you. You berated yourself in your mind as you turned around to grab Credence once more and drag him with you, this was new for him and you had to be careful. “I’m going to heat up some snacks, okay?” He nodded. “Wanna pick a movie?” He shook his head. “gonna stay here,” he mumbled, words slurring together as he moved to stand behind you, head nestled in the crook of your neck as you cooked. Physical contact wasn’t something Credence handed out easily, and you figured he must be extremely stressed out to seek comfort in your warmth. It was a struggle, trying not to jostle the little angel, but he was so warm and so sweet you wouldn’t dare ruin this; the first night you two had, or really the first DAY you two had where you were together and it wasn’t some 20 minute stowaway behind a pastry shop.

 

   You picked up the two plates of snacks and turned slowly, giving him time to remold himself to your body. He followed you silently to the living room. You pulled out a few movies and held them over your shoulder for him to see. “Which one?” A couple seconds later he poked at one of them and you nodded in agreement, walking over to work the movie onto your screen. You settled onto the couch and Credence followed shortly, sitting a couple inches away. You didn’t press him, only relaxed into the couch, snacking on the food you’d prepared for the two of you. As the minutes passed you felt him inch slowly closer, sliding down as he did until his head rested on your lap, body curled in fetal position besides you. You rested one hand gently in his hair, brushing the strands and rubbing his scalp. feeling a shiver dance down his spine. You zoned out, fingers trailing down his side. A soft gasp left his lips but you didn’t notice, too enraptured by the movie. You didn’t notice his eyes widen, the uncomfortable shift of his thighs as he felt something inside of him stir. He felt like a little boy, being touched so simply and so gently and still being unable to control himself. His slacks bulged slowly, every tickling stroke of your hand down his side a rush of blood to shaft. Your hand dipped down along his waist, rubbing softly against his stomach almost as though he was a pet. He shuddered against you when your flat hand brushed upwards, thumb brushing against his nipple. A soft whimper left his lips and it shook you from your nearly hypnotic focus on the screen. “I’m so sorry!” You gasped, “I’m so so sorry, I don’t know what got into me.”

 

He shook his head slowly, placing your hands on his waist again. “S’okay” he murmured, ignoring your protests. Half of him was glad you stopped, embarrassed by the pulsing cock straining against the material of his pants. The other half, however, was enjoying this immensely.

 

   You merely rested your hand on his side for a while before you succumbed to the warm flesh under your hand, radiating a certain need for affection. You traced tight circles in his side, more attuned to the tiny gasps he sucked in, the tremble of his fingers against your leg, the way his leg twitched just slightly when your finger ghosted across a soft patch of skin just to the left of the hollow of his throat. You grew more absent with every race of your fingers against the length of his body, zoning out once again. His legs spread a tad, exposing the inner thigh of his right leg and your fingers subconsciously made full use of the space. By the time the movie had ended, Credence was a mess. Literally.

 

   You looked down at him and were shocked to see tears in his eyes, breath coming in in controlled pants. “Credence!” You gasped, “What’s wrong?” Your hands flit across his body, checked for any injuries he could have obtained. How? You didn’t think that far. Perhaps it was a ghost man. When he showed no signs of pain, you cupped his jawline gently. “Credence?” you questioned softly.

 

A few heavy tears broke free and trailed dramatically down his cheeks and you watched nervously as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. “I-“ he croaked brokenly, “I made a mess.”

 

   He could see in your eyes that you didn’t understand and you didn’t even make the effort to look around him, you knew he hadn’t moved an inch. More teardrops fell and his heart sunk in shame but he made the decision to be honest and not hide it. It was bad enough that’s he’d cum in his pants like a naughty school boy, much less that it was from such simple and nonsexual ministrations. His hand sought out yours and he gripped you by the wrist before quickly placing your hand over the bulge in his pants that was slowly diminishing in size. You gasped and then groaned low in your throat when you felt the soft swollen tent in his pants, a large stain spanning across the front. When he released your hand, you pulled away with damp fingers. “I-I’m so sorry,” he whined in shame, and you lurched forward to wrap your arms around him and whisper comforting words in his ear, telling him it was okay and nothing to be ashamed of. “Can you clean it up yourself?” you asked gently and he sniffled, nodding before two more heavy tears dripped from his chin. “Do you need help?” You tried again softly, and he hiccuped out a “yes, please.”

 

Needless to say, the rest of the night was an adventure. Credence was too ashamed to clean his own cum off, which meant you had to, which meant he got another boner, which led to even more tears, and so on and so forth.

 

Credence thought he’d ruined the night but you, you saw it for what it truly was. A test of trust. You’d both breached a certain gateway, one neither of you saw, and delved into a deeper and more intimate layer of companionship and trust. It would prove to be most… beneficial to the both of you.


End file.
